The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring mutation of the patented variety of Agapanthus ‘ATIblu’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,332.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Anthony Tesselaar, during 2010 in an outdoor planting of the parent variety in a commercial nursery in Silvan, Australia. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential observation of ‘ATIsea, finally selecting the variety for further propagation during 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘ATIsea’ was first performed by division in Silvan, Australia December 2011, on a very limited basis. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.